The Only Thing I Know for Real
by Hayato Kazuya
Summary: "This is weird, I know that we just met each other but, my feelings tell me otherwise!" Miku stood in the rain, breaking out in sudden confession as to why she felt this way about a certain pink-haired classmate. Changed Luka's eye color to fit plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I...yeah...another one, I'll make an explanation for all of this, meanwhile, please enjoy this new piece, don't worry, I'll update my other pieces and rework if I ever get to decide within myself if I should do it or no, now without ado, please enjoy reading this negitoro story~**

_Wash away the anger..._

Luka thought to herself, wondering how to bring about an explanation to the current situation that she's now into, currently concerning a cyan-haired girl.

_Here I stand beneath the warm and soothing rain._

_The droplets falling gently down on the terrain._

She just stood there out in the open, in the rain, basking in the warm and soothing droplets despite that there's a harsh cold wind blowing about with the rain, she didn't mind, just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of the droplets falling on her face randomly, hoping it would help.

_Wash away the sorrow, all the stains of time._

_But there's no memory it's only dry inside._

Lowering her head, she starts thinking again, her thoughts, storming on ideas, but brushed them off mentally, she needed a flawless plan, one that could make an impact that'll really leave a strong impression.

_In the mud it's sinking deeper._

_Into a peaceful life._

Ideas are running dry, her mind has given up on her, she sighed in defeat as she ran her hands through her hair, elevating the bangs that stuck to her face. Luka gave up thinking for now and just left it for when the time comes around. She opens her eyes and widened as soon as she opened them, in front of her was the cyan-haired girl that she owes an explanation to.

_AND IT WILL FLOW, like a flood of rain_

_Pouring down on me, and it will not let up until the end is here_

The rain poured harder, still shocked to see Miku out in the open with her in the torrent of rain.

"What are you doing here?! You'll catch a cold!" Luka blurted out, at the same time making questioning gestures with her arms, Miku just looked on.

"This is weird, I know that we just met each other but, my feelings tell me otherwise! I just seem to 'know' somehow that we've met already, I try searching my memories, asked my parents and thoroughly looked at pictures when I was still a child. You're a total stranger to me, so, why? Why can't I shake this longing feeling ever since I saw you? Just why?" Miku started crying, Luka walked over to console her but, she hesitated, she still has to explain why.

"Hatsune-san..." Luka just stood there, biting her lower lip, her left hand had travelled to her upper arm and gripped it tightly, she wasn't sure if the explanation she'd give will enlighten her or not but, it's worth giving a shot.

_And it will go, through the darkest day, in the final hour_

_And it will never rest until the clouds are clear_

_Until it find my dreams that disappeared_

/*_BREAK*/_

_A week ago_

"Alright, settle down people, classes are gonna start." Hiyama Kiyoteru announced as he swung the clipboard to his shoulders and used it to tap his shoulder gently. "Good morning kiddos, before I'd like to start to ruin the day for you guys, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student to you." He casually joked, earning giggles as he told the transfer student to come in.

Luka was just staring forward, completely bored, her chin was atop her palm, obviously not listening as her mind was somewhere else.

"Alright, alright, settle down, Ms. Transfer Student, you can come in now." Hiyama looked at the door as he beckoned the girl outside to come in. The door slid and she entered. Long cyan hair tied neatly in twintails trailed after her as she stopped beside Hiyama's table, she perked up as she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hatsune Miku, I'll be all under your care for the next 2 years and I hope that we could all get along!" Miku flashed a beaming smile as she earned herself a short applause.

"As for your seat, 3rd row, 2nd column, besides Megurine Luka, the girl with pink hair." Hiyama directed Miku her seating assignment as Miku strolled over to her seat besides Luka who was still daydreaming.

"Hello there, I'm Hatsune Miku, I'll be in your care and please take good care of me." Miku greeted Luka, all that she got was "Yeah, sure."

Luka still stared off into space after replying, she didn't expect Miku to disturb her line of sight by waving a hand in front of her, she snapped out of her daydream and stared at the owner of the hand. Looking up, she eyed Miku slowly, until she met her eyes.

Luka's eyes widened as the full image of Miku registered into her head, then for some unknown cause, she gripped her head tightly as if she had a headache, Miku, worrying about her seatmate she touched Luka to stabilize her and ask what's wrong, her heart beat loudly once, then she experienced a burning sensation within her as she tightly gripped her chest where her heart was situated, Miku fell to her knees, unable to stop the burning sensation in her chest as Luka took a quick look at Miku, head still hurting, Luka fell out of her chair and passed out as Miku fainted simultaneously.

Miku's hands were atop Luka's and was being held tightly as if not letting go. Before the two fainted, they only saw glimpses of each other's eyes, teal and red lenses making contact and blacked out soon afterwards.

**And that's it for now, do drop a review, let me know your thoughts on how things are on your part, enjoyed reading this, have explosive reactions, comments, suggestions, feel free, except flaming, no fighting please ehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys, March was...well...fun, got invited a couple of times to a friend's place to play Metal Gear Rising on Revengeance mode, frustrating, yet, rewarding when we finished it, that was the most reason I can give as I solely thought up battle tactics towards the game. Ahehehe**

Luka awoke from her sleep hurriedly, cold sweat covered her as she breathed quickly to calm herself down, her slumber was boggled with a nightmare, one that she recognizes all too clearly. She sat up slowly, her hands clutching her face, wiping away the cold sweat, then calming herself afterwards as she looked up and examined her surroundings.

Clearly, she was in the infirmary, she scanned the area to find a clock, she did and she was surprised that school was already done for the day.

"Damn... I was out for that long?" Luka asked herself. "Then again...since those nightmares are always plaguing me...I guess I haven't..." Luka swung her legs off the bed and was surprised she found her school shoes at the right side of the bed, slipped them on and stood up, then stretched afterwards.

Luka walked out of the curtain, then the door opened, it was the school nurse, IA, who nodded at her and beamed Luka a smile, confirming that her patient was all and well.

"I have to go now IA-san, thank you for letting me rest in the infirmary." Luka bowed and gave her thanks, before she could put a hand on the door, IA caught her attention.

"Ah, Lulu-chan, before you go, do you mind if you get your classmate's bag here? The classroom's will be locked soon, and it'd be a shame if she went home without her belongings." IA clapped her hands together and made a requesting gesture to Luka, and she's also fond of giving nicknames to her students.

"Whose belongings will I take from the classroom, IA-san?" Luka asked, she didn't mind the nickname given to her by the school nurse.

"Ah! Let me see, it's Hatsune-san's belongings, if you may please, Lulu-chan, I'd be grateful." IA put down her clipboard and looked at Luka, who only stood there in shock. Before IA could ask Luka what was wrong, Luka ran back and checked the beds in a hurry, lo and behold, she found Miku stirring to wake up on her first try.

"Mi-..Hatsune-san..." Luka stared at Miku, Miku yawned and stretched, only to stop halfway, noticing a pair of eyes on her, she looked up and was also surprised on whose lenses they belonged to, Luka.

"Oh, L-Luka...hello there." Miku cheerily replied, but, her tone was off, Luka noticed it, she was surprised that Miku was already calling Luka on a first name basis, even though they haven't known each other well that much.

"Oh, good timing, Micchan, you woke up at the right time, I was about to get Lulu-chan to get your belongings, but, since you woke up, why don't the two of you get your things instead and go home together?" IA again, clapped her hands and beamed a smile at the two of her students.

"Uhmm...okay miss..." Miku's words trailed off, not knowing the name of their school nurse yet.

"You can call me IA, or any cute nickname that you so desire, just don't be giving me a weird one, I wouldn't know if you're addressing me or not, okay?" IA held up her right index finger to make a point, her smile was still on her features.

"Yes Icchan!" Miku beamed. IA's personality is cute and fluffy that she can't help but smile. Miku looked at Luka, who offered her hand to help Miku out of the bed. Miku held hers out, but before their hands made contact, she hesitated, she remembered what happened that morning.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, Miku still hesitated and thought to herself, what if she passes out again? What happens after that? Miku mentally shrugged off those negative thoughts and confidently looked at Luka in the eyes.

Luka looked at teal orbs, strangely enough, nothing happened, Luka still held her hand out, hoping that Miku takes it. After a few silent seconds that seemed like eternity for the two, IA broke the tension. "Ara, Micchan, how long are you going to hold your hand out like that? Not going to take Lulu-chan's hand so the two of you can be on your way? It's getting a bit late." IA chuckled, her chin now on her palms, watching her two students who were in their own world, she was also at Miku's bedside, opposite of Luka.

"AHH! I'm sorry!" Miku just blurted out and took Luka's hand. Luka just smiled at Miku as she helped the cyan-haired girl out of the bed. Much to Miku's expectations, nothing happened at all, and holding Luka's hand, made it seem like they've known each other like friends that became more than that.

Miku felt warm inside, despite holding the hand of a classmate that she had just met, not only that, she felt like butterflies are inside her stomach, flying freely and a blush then crept up towards her face, enjoying the moment.

"...-san...Hatsune-san?" Luka looked at Miku questioningly, same time snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced out for the moment, let's get going then." Miku skipped along, with Luka in tow as their hands are still connected by them holding each other's.

"Odd, the strange occurrence didn't happen anymore, and it's just once, could it really be her? I should keep close watch and just see what happens." Luka thought to herself, not letting any word out, she watched Miku intently, eyeing her while not giving off the feeling that she was really staring at the cyan-haired girl.

As they arrived at the classroom, Luka slid the door open, luckily, they weren't locked out yet, the two ladies walked over to their seats and found their belongings are on their tables, neatly packed and ready to be just taken off.

The pair looked at the content of their bags, Miku finished checking hers and closed it silently, she looked over to her left to see Luka still not finished. Miku just kept looking at Luka, and how the scenery around her just flows by like running water. A blush crept to Miku's face as she stared longer at the pinkette. Her heart was pounding out loud, and her breathing were short and quick, yet, silent.

Luka finished checking her bag for her notebooks and other stuffs and closed it, she found Miku staring at her with a flushed expression, her eyes are half-lidded with desire and her breathing was shallow, as she watched Miku's uniform rise and fall with each breath that she took. Miku took small steps forward towards Luka, as the pinkette slowly made her way back, the surroundings betraying her as her back hit the window.

Miku held her arms out and latched onto Luka, hugging her, this didn't surprise Luka one bit as she just looked onto Miku with guiding and understanding eyes, she knew that she'd be like this towards her and her alone.

"Luka..." Miku stated as she looked up to the pinkette with pleading eyes, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she stood tiptoed to kiss Luka.

Luka sighed as she pushed Miku away gently, it was happening all too quickly, Luka will need an explanation for this. Miku was startled as she was gently pushed away, Luka supported Miku so she won't fall off balance as Luka found Miku's face approaching hers.

"Uhmm...Luka?" Miku asked and Luka just looked at her. "W-what are you doing? Why are you holding me?"

"Oh...uhhh..._damn..._You were about to look out the window and you suddenly lurched forward for no reason, I caught you and just slowly pulled you away from me, is all." Luka managed to squirm away from that one, hoping Miku would buy it.

"I...I see...thanks..." Miku looked at the ground and just stared at it. Luka just stood there, her arms are still on Miku's shoulders, gently clamped on Miku. "Umm...if you mind, I'd like to be released from your arms." Miku shyly started as a light blush crept up to her, of course Luka didn't see it.

Realizing that she still had her hands on Miku, Luka slowly released her hands from Miku and let it fall to her sides, she let out an exasperated breath, this caught Miku's attention who still had a light blush across her face.

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Luka suggested as she took her bag and gestured for Miku to do the same.

"Agreed."

The two made their way out of the classroom and onto the ground floor, changed their shoes and made their way towards the school gates and bid farewell.

"Well Hatsune-san, I'll be on my way now, I hope you're feeling better now and wouldn't need further assistance?" Luka inquired before she headed off.

"I'm okay now, thanks for your concern, I'll see to it that I'll at least make it home before I collapse again, ahaha." Miku casually joked, hoping it'll earn a giggle from Luka, she looked at her and earned herself a gentle smile instead.

"I see, well, if there's nothing more, I'll take my leave now, I'll see you tomorrow Hatsune-san." Luka waved at Miku and made her way out of school grounds.

"Luka...Just why do I feel this way towards you...We've only met today and barely know each other, so, why do I feel a sense of longing for you, to be together with you, I'm so confused...Luka..." Miku thought to herself as she went her way towards her house.

* * *

"It's all beginning too fast, I hope that Miku can fully understand on her own, I just can't bear anymore delays, but, if I just blindly jump in, consequences will be severe, and I don't want that. Time to think up of a plan to help me out of this." Luka thought to herself as she opened her eyes, it glowed for a blink before it returned to its normal state.

_/*BREAK*/_

**Response to reviews~~ XD**

**MHO17: It's kinda like a deja vu/reincarnation story, somewhat ahahaha, oh and would you believe that those lines of poetry are lyrics? XD**

**IwSnT: Nooo! Don't pinch me please! I crumble easily XD...No worries, I'm not writing a vampire fic here, there's gonna be a bit of supernatural though, I won't spoil. XD**

**Satellizer123: Probably a long story, I'm not keen on dragging things than it should be, though, I'll be putting that in mind for a longer story, thanks!**

**BlacksFTW: Thanks that you found the intro very catchy, what made it catchy though? I'm curious o.o**

**That's it for Chapter 2 of "The Only Thing I Know For Real" Stay tuned even if the updates are slow as hell, and, I do hope you enjoy it, I'm bad for leaving things on a cliffhanger though XD**


End file.
